Kim Possible: World Warriors
by IronArmadillo
Summary: Ron Stoppable enters the Masters Tournament organized by none other than the martial arts legend Ken Masters while Kim now a GJ agent investigates a criminal organization known as Shadaloo. M due to language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible X Street Fighter: Chapter 01 Enter the Ron Man

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters, they belong to their respective companies/masters/overlords, I´m just taking them for a ride, I don´t make money out of it and all this is just the work of an admirer please don´t sue me :V

Part I

California

Ron sat in front of the camp fire he had started earlier, it was a cool night, the breeze carried a salty scent and the crashing waves at the nearby beach provided a soothing white noise.

He was lost in thought and his mind wandered back to the reason why he was there, the image of a beautiful green eyed redhead formed in his mind as well as memories of simpler times.

Then the feeling of something tugging at his white t-shirt brought him back to reality.

"Hungry" Rufus chirped at the same time he patted his own belly.

"Sorry buddy, there is not much left but I'll be happy to share"

The blond teen grabbed his duffel bag and inspected the interior carefully looking for the last of his rations.

He pulled out of the bag a power bar and a half empty water bottle "Here it is dinner is served".

Ronald gave half the power bar to his little pet and the cap of the bottle full of fresh water; he stuffed the other half of the bar and started chewing, then took a gulp of water to wash all down.

Rufus ate just half of what Ron handed him, then took the rest with his tiny claws and offered it to his owner.

"Oh boy no I couldn't buddy, I'm stuffed, and you finish it O.K." he answers to the naked mole rat gesture.

Rufus just nodded and chirped "breakfast" and stuffed the left over inside the duffel bag.

"I promise we will get something decent tomorrow, O.K.?"

"Yep yep alright" Rufus answered with a toothy grin.

"Good night buddy" Ron patted the naked mole rat and laid back resting his head on his duffel bag, his little friend just curled into a ball on his chest, the sand beneath him felt warm and the cool breeze sent him quickly into a deep slumber.

The next morning the warm sun rays brought the teen back from his profound sleep, Ron's eyelids flickered, and he felt the sting of sand and sweat on his eyes as well as dried drool on his lips, he cleaned himself on his shoulder and opened his eyes just to be greeted by a beautiful sunrise "what a great sight" he thought.

Rufus was already awake, sitting on his master's chest looking at him, mouth open and gesturing with a claw towards its mouth the other claw rubbing its belly.

"Hey kid, you can't sleep here" the voice of a grown man from behind him interrupting them, when Ron turned to address the man he saw a tall black man, probably on his early forty's, well shaved and bald sporting a police uniform.

"Eh well, I'm sorry officer, I didn't know I swear" the teen smiled nervous as he stood up scratching the back of his head.

The cop narrowed his eyes a little, the kid looked quite familiar he thought, he couldn't pin point from where, maybe from a missing poster or worse, still he was sure he had seen him somewhere.

"What's in the bag son?" the officer gestured toward the duffel bag, "Nothing really, just my stuff, some money for my expenses, the usual" Ron explained.

"May I take a look at the contents? Just to make sure there is nothing illegal going on" the man asked politely.

Ron took his bag and pass it on to the officer, the man placed the bag on a big rock and spilled the contents on it, a couple of jeans, some shirts, a wallet, but the next items piqued his attention, a bunch of passports, a huge wad of cash, some sort of radio transmitter with a screen and a photo of a young beautiful next door type of girl, long red hair, big green eyes like emeralds smiling for the camera.

The photo had something written in it, "To the love of my life XOXO" signed "Kim Possible".

Kim Possible, Possible, the name echoed in his mind, he remembered the teen hero from Middleton, Colorado, then the blond teen in front of him must be "Ron Stoppable!" he exclaimed aloud with surprise in his voice.

"Boy I didn't recognized you" the cop smiled and extended his hand to shake Ron's, "You know, you are my son's hero, he is twelve and wants to be just like you"

The teen smiled and shook the officer's hand, "thanks officer, I truly didn't expect anyone to recognize me around here".

"It's Phil for my friends" the man said "Sorry about the bag but I needed to make sure nothing illegal was going on, we received a call about someone laying on the beach, and well here we are".

Ron was about to speak but his stomach roared loud enough for Phil to hear. "Sorry, I can't help it, It's been a while since I had a decent meal" he chuckled.

Phil smiled and said "I guess I can give you a ride to a restaurant"

Ron simply nodded "Thanks Phil that would be really awesome".

Part II

The small Mexican restaurant was only a small locale, with barely any advertising, and the inside didn´t look like much, It had only a row of tables, chairs and a bar but the smells that came from inside were delicious mouth-watering promises of delights that only made Ron's gut roar even louder than before.

Both sat and waved at the waitress, being the only patrons at the establishment they were easily noticed by a young girl with raven hair and tan skin, wearing a typical very colorful Mexican dress, her eyes were big and brown, and even if the dress did little to accentuate her figure it was easy to tell she was blessed in many ways.

"Buenos dias, my name is Carmen and I'll be your waitress, what would you like to order?"

"I would like a chimirrito and a naco, grande size please" Ron said unable to hide how happy he was, he missed those dishes a great deal and somehow it was getting really difficult to find Bueno Nacho as he got farther away from his hometown.

The girl just stood there, brow frown and looking pretty annoyed.

"We don't have that" she said rolling her eyes.

"But..but this is a Mexican restaurant isn't, how come you don't have chimirritos and nacos?" Ron chided.

Carmen placed both hands on her hips and said annoyed "O.K, look, yes this is a Mexican restaurant, what you asked for is as Mexican as chimichangas, and before you say anything just let me bring you breakfast, the real deal O.K.?

"Ookey" Ron shrugged as the girl turned walked into the kitchen and yelled "Mama, una orden de tlacoyos surtidos y una Boing de guayaba"

Phil looked quite amused by the whole scene with the snappy waitress.

"So Ron, what's the deal? What were you doing sleeping at the beach?"

"I was training, I got tired and I decided to sleep for a while, of course I didn't know it was not allowed to sleep there" said Ron.

"By yourself, I thought you and Miss Possible were tight, I even heard you both were dating and all"

"Yeah, we are together but this time it's just me, we graduated from high school a couple of months ago. She started her training with Global Justice, they have a new program where she can study college and train with them at the same time and well they wanted me too but I wasn't so sure, instead I decided to travel around, train, become a better fighter and enter every single Martial Arts tournament in the country" explained Ron quite sincere.

"Yeah right and she just let you go like that"

"Well, she was pissed when I told her I didn't want to join GJ, too many rules, too many shady figures, of course she told me I was being silly and paranoid" Ron sighed "women".

"Yeah" the older man just sighed and nodded.

"Well, as I was saying Phil, to my defense I told her that in no time she would become their top agent and there was nothing they could teach me, because everything I know I learned from her"

"Ohh boy you are cocky a true poet" Phil laughed, " that was a good one, that must have disarmed her, right? "

"Yeah kind of, then the flood gates opened, she said she loved me and she wanted me to be happy, and if going to Martial arts tournaments to prove whatever I had to prove to myself made me happy it´s O.K. But only for two months, a day later and she will hunt me down like an animal, tie me down, throw me into the trunk of a car, drive all the way home and live happily ever after" Ron closed his eyes and exhaled as he thought about of the possibilities of a life with the love or his life, and smiled.

"You know son, this girlfriend of yours sounds like she means business but there are worse fates than having to spend the rest of your natural life with someone who loves you like that, even if you make her sound a little bossy".

They both laughed out loud, Ron knew in his heart the man was right.

When Ron's order arrived Rufus came out of the bag and sat on the table, a moment later everything was gone, a satisfaction smile on both pet and master.

Phil was impressed, he had never seen anyone eat so fast, not even at the annual hot dog eating contest at the beach, it looked as if the teen had been starving.

"Well Ronald, it's been a pleasure but duty calls, I need to get back to work, but before that" the cop pulled out a little notepad and pen, "You are not gonna give me a ticket for sleeping at the beach are you" Ron complained, "No, only if you don't give me an autograph for my son, you know, he admires you a lot, by the way his name is Tom", the teen took the notepad and wrote "For Tom from your friend Ron Stoppable, always do your best even if all the odds are against you".

Phil took the notepad, saw the message and smiled, "he is never going to believe I met you".

They both shook hands and exchanged farewells, Ron remained seated as the officer exited the restaurant and the bells on the door tinkled.

A few minutes later Carmen started to clean the table, the blond teen stayed there playing lazily with a toothpick on his mouth trying to look uninterested and failing as he checked out the beautiful Latina in front of him.

The girl finished cleaning the table and turned "I hope you liked", Ron face went red, was she aware of what he was doing? "Yeah well it all looked delicious, err.. I mean it was all really good" he chuckled nervously, "I'm glad", Carmen looked at the blond, winked and smiled a sexy smile that made Ron happy Kim couldn't see it.

The front door bells tinkled, then he heard a loud crashing noise, he looked at Carmen and she was standing frozen, the dish she was carrying was shattered on the floor, a look of fear on her face.

Ron turned slowly fully conscious of what was happening only to greeted by a saw off shotgun an inch away from his head.

"Kiss the ground pendejo" the robber yelled, now Ron could see him clearly, about his age, dark skin, covered in tattoos, baggy jeans, brand new tennis shoes, white wife beater , a golden bandanna almost covering his eyes and a goatee, too damn cliché for his own good he thought to himself.

"O.K. Just don't hurt anybody, take whatever you want and go". Ron said calmly.

"You giving orders now big man? You wanna fucking die gringo? And you bitch get me the money" the robber pressed the mouth of the shotgun against the blond's temple to the waitress horror; she hurried and started emptying the cash register.

The cold steel of the gun sent shivers down his spine, at least the mugger was focused on him and soon all of this would be over he thought, no need to risk anyone's life, even with Monkey Master Powers things could always go wrong, so he stayed there very still.

Carmen put all the money in a small paper bag and gave it to the assailant who snatched the bag from her.

The robber forgot about the teen kneeling before him when the weight of the bag presented him with a notion that made him rage and single handedly spilled the contents of the bag across a table next to him, coins and bills couldn't sum more than fifty dollars he reckoned.

The face of the thief contorted with rage and slapped the girl with the back of his free hand with enough force to send her to the floor, then the man turned the gun against her and said behind clenched teeth "you wanna fuck with me bitch? Nobody fuck with me and lives".

The girl raised her face and saw the gun pointing at her, tears formed at the corners of her eyes, this was too much for Ron to bear.

The sound of screeching tires came from outside "It's the Police, drop your weapon and come with your hands up".

This was the last bit of pressure for the man needed to lose control, he pointed his gun up and fired opening a hole on the ceiling, the robber walked towards the entrance and yelled "You want me mother fuckers I want a fucking lawyer bitches".

It was all the chance Ron needed, and before the tattooed man could notice he was standing before him, a look on contempt on his face, the robber tried to aim at the teen but instead a he felt an almost mechanic grip tightening on his wrist digging into his flesh forcing him to release the weapon, with his free hand he tried to punch the teen but the blond caught the robber's arm with his into painful an arm lock, the cries of pain and fear were ignored it was payback time.

"This is for ruining my breakfast" the teen head-butted the man hard enough to break his nose.

Ron tightened the grip on the man and whispered "This is for threatening innocent people", he jumped and planted both feet on the robber's chest, then pushed as hard as he could sending the would be robber crashing through the front's window like a rag doll just to land head first on hot pavement at the cop´s feet for the crowd outside to see.

Part III

Ron had spent more than five hours at the precinct, luckily he ran into Phil who helped speed up the whole thing, this time it only cost him a photo with the officer.

Once outside the precinct Ron noticed the waitress and her mother walking away, he grabbed a fistful of money from his bag and ran towards them, "Hey wait, it's me Ron".

Carmen heard the name and recognized the voice, "Hey hi, look we didn't even thank you for saving us back there"

"No need, by the way, I'm sorry about the damages I didn't even pay my breakfast"

The girl looked him in the eye then notice the money but turned it away "It's on the house, you are our hero and that's the least we can do" then she kissed him on the cheek.

Ron´s face turned red "Eh well, I err. I must insist" he handed her the money and darted out of there so fast she couldn't refuse the huge wad of cash.

A couple of blocks away and several floors above ground Ron stopped atop of the Master's Tower Hotel.

"I guess we need to check in and rest buddy, besides we could use a shower don't you think" said Ron to his pet as it peeked from inside the bag.

"Yeah, stink" the naked mole rat chirped.

After checking in and taking a most needed shower Ron fell asleep, a neatly decorated room with a king sized bed sure beat sleeping outside, silk sheets and goose feather pillows felt a thousand times better than his duffel bag, he closed his eyes and easy as that he fell unconscious.

Part IV

Thailand

Scorched earth and thick clouds of smoke were all that was left after a small jungle village was ravaged by the criminal organization known as Shadaloo.

A fully GJ geared Kim could only witness their handy work with clenched fist from atop a nearby hill, her silhouette outlined by dawn´s first rays of sun.

She touched her wrist communicator and the face of agent Will Do appeared on the screen, her anger rose.

¨A pickup harrier is going your way, stay at the designated rendezvous point¨ the agent said she just nodded, he noticed the contempt on her face but dared not talk, he knew they had been given bad intel and agent Possible was away while Shadaloo destroyed the village, it wasn´t his fault he thought but she might differ.

A couple of minutes later the roar of engines could be heard, it was her ticket out of that hell.

The communicator on her left wrist beeped the face of her old friend Wade was on the screen.

¨Hi wade, how´s the investigation going¨ she asked trying to take her mind away from the devastated village.

¨I got some info but I still need to confirm it, It might take me a couple of hours¨ Wade typed at full speed then chuckled ¨Done¨

¨Did I ever tell you how much you rock Wade¨ Kim smiled, her friend´s results always had that effect on her.

The sound of an instant message got the teen genius attention.

¨Hey Kim, I just got something you just might to see¨ he said sounding a little worried.

On the screen of the redhead´s communicator appeared a shaky video of what looked like the outside of a Mexican restaurant, as she watched the minute and a half video the dark skinned teen noticed the worried look on her face.

A familiar noise woke Ron up; his communicator went off, lazily got up, opened the bag and answered.

"Ron the man speaking"

"Ron Stoppable what were you thinking!" a visibly concerned Kim appeared wearing her GJ attire on the communicator.

"Wow, word travels fast eh" he shrugged.

"Look I got worried sick when I saw the video on the Internet of you with a shotgun pointed to your head" the girl tried to contain the tears but reviving the image sent her to the edge.

"I'm fine baby, everything was under control, I just didn't want it to escalate, but the dude left me no choice, I had to do what I had to do" he apologized.

"When are you coming back" Kim cut him.

Ron took a couple of seconds to answer then said "I don't wanna sound cocky baby but to be honest I haven't found fighters that can match the monkey powers, I have learned a couple of things but nothing relevant, I may just pack my things and go back, heck I might even"

He got cut by a very excited Kim "come back and join me so we can be a team again!"

"Please Kim not the puppy pout" but it was too late the puppy pout was in motion, "fine, baby I'll think about it" said Ron and the redhead smiled.

"Enough about me, why don't you tell me about your day" Ron tried to change the subject.

"Not much to say really mostly classified stuff, but we are investigating a criminal organization known as Shadaloo, real nut jobs, I got wade investigating them as well but that's all I can tell you honey".

"O.K. No problem K.P. By the way I need to go now baby I didn't realize it was so late, there is Martial arts event tonight in this hotel and I'll see If I can get in it"

"Fine, just be careful"

The communicator shut off.

Part V

Finally rested and refreshed Ron made his way to the lobby, the elegant design of the inside areas of the hotel made him feel a tad out of place, his blue jeans, white tennis shoes and black sleeveless shirt made him contrast heavily against the other patrons who were better dressed than he was.

He saw a standee in the form a man with a karate outfit and the legend ¨Master´s Martial Arts Challenge¨ next to the front desk.

When he got closer saw that the inscription deadline had been that very same day at noon, it was 8 o´clock already, ¨Damn it¨ he whispered behind teeth.

¨Hey don´t worry, there are still tickets available¨ a girl´s voice said with a hint of a Japanese accent.

Ron saw a young girl about his age standing next to him, big brown eyes and short brown hair dressed in a yellow dress.

¨I´m a friend of the owner of this Hotel, I guess I can get you in for free if you want to¨ she smiled.

¨Well I was hoping to participate in the tournament, but thanks for the offer¨ he said plainly

¨Fine, if you want to get in then show me¨ the Japanese girl said smiling.

¨But I don´t even know you¨ he said hesitant.

¨Someone once told me fists speak, so speak to me and if you got what it takes I´ll vouch for you, follow me¨ said the girl with a confident smile.

Ron could only follow puzzled by the stranger´s offer, then realized he didn´t even knew her name.

Both teens moved away from the crowd and prying eyes to another part of the building to an apparently under maintenance area.

A big empty hall with a heavy smell of fresh paint was the place where the girl stopped ¨Perfect for the demonstration¨ she said and turned facing the blond teen as she adopted a combat stance.

¨Wow stop it there missy, time out¨ he said pulling his hands up in a defensive way then his left hand picked something from his back.

The little pet climbed to his master´s shoulder and peeked from behind it at the girl in front of him.

¨The Japanese girl dropped her stance at the sight of the little creature and approached.

¨Is that a naked mole rat, its adorable¨ she said as she tried to touch it.

Rufus welcomed the petting, and quickly ran through her arm and sat on her shoulder.

¨Rufus likes you, that is a good sign¨ Ron said, ¨well aren´t you going to test me¨ he asked

¨Fine¨ she said leaving the critter on the floor then rising her guard again.

Ron saw that and assumed his classic monkey style stance which made the girl laugh a little as she wasn´t able to contain her amusement at the ridiculous pose.

¨Are you kidding¨ she said with a big grin on her face.

¨Try me, and If you think I´m not worthy then I´ll just leave¨ he said calmly.

The girl just arched an eyebrow, smiled and came at him running with clenched fists.

Ron saw her every move, the right fist dropping in preparation for a massive uppercut to which he just side stepped avoiding it completely leaving the mysterious girl fully open for whatever he wanted to inflict upon her, something she knew and expected while in mid-air but never came.

With the swiftness of a cat the girl landed and bolted towards the blond with a combination of lightning speed punches that threatened to take him by surprise, but still managed to deflect her every attempt to connect with his body.

Ron jumped backward landing on all four like an animal then started to roll around on the floor, something that reminded his opponent of a monkey.

The girl didn´t pursue the blond anymore, instead she dropped her fighting stance and shrugged ¨You are really fast, totally tournament material¨ she admitted.

¨You forgot the say a true gentleman too¨ Ron added.

¨Fine, you are a gentleman too, by the way nice to meet you my name is Sakura¨ she said with an energy that seemed common and probably always present in her, she extended her hand and Ron took it and shook it lightly after all she was still a lady he thought and a pretty one to booth.

¨My name is Ronald Stoppable, but my friends call me Ron and you already know my little friend Rufus¨ he pointed to the naked mole rat on the floor, for a moment he expected some sort of answer but none came and hopefully nobody else will recognize him for the rest of the night he sighed in relief.

Ron scratched the back of his head and asked a little unsure ¨So, are you gonna help me get into the tournament¨.

Sakura smiled ¨Consider yourself in; my friend is the owner of the hotel and the organizer of the event, he´s a very cool guy and very important too¨

¨Then I guess I was lucky to cross paths with you¨ he said plainly.

¨We should go back, the Tournament will start at 10 o´clock and I would like to introduce you to my friends if they are around¨. She said.

Ron was about to open his mouth but decided against it, asking her if the rest of the fighters were as good as she was a surprise he didn´t want to deprive himself of so he just nodded and followed.

Part VI

Sakura escorted her new friend to a common area where most guests awaited and chatted before the tournament opening. The place was elegant, well lit and waitresses took care of the many patrons having dinner and having drinks.

Ron realized his escort was looking for someone when they stopped and she started to look around while standing on the tip of her toes trying to get a better view then she said ¨Over there¨ and pulled his arm, again he didn´t resist he just followed.

After navigating through the crowd they were in front of a man with a long blond mane wearing a tuxedo, he was talking to a couple of older men in their fifties who looked just like regular Japanese businessmen.

¨Ken¨ the girl embraced the man from behind before he could react.

The blond man excused himself with the businessmen and returned the proof of affect, to the teen it all reminded him of a family reunion.

The man broke the contact and said ¨It has been such a long time Sakura, I´m glad you made it¨.

¨Thanks for the tickets Ken, you really saved me from bankruptcy you know, I just finished High school and I don´t have a job yet¨ she said ¨Oh by the way this is my friend Ron Stoppable and wants to get into the tournament, I already tested him and I can tell he is tournament material¨ she girl explained.

Ron extended his hand and the man shook it with a firm grip ¨Nice to meet you Ron, my name is Ken Masters¨.

The blond teen eyes opened wide as plates when he recognized the name, ¨USA martial arts champion and millionaire Ken Masters , Wow it is an honor Mr. Masters I´m a fan, thank you for letting me in the tournament I won´t let you down¨. Ron said unable to suppress a big smile and feeling inspired by the presence of such a remarkable role model.

¨Great this is the kind of enthusiasm we need¨ the blond man said approvingly, ¨Now If you excuse me I think my wife needs me, see you later and don´t be late for the opening¨. Ken walked into the crowd and disappeared.

Ron peeked at his wrist watch when Sakura interrupted him ¨It´s 9:20, time to get ready¨ she said as she grabbed his hand pulled him out of the commons to a long hallway then into the gym.

The gym turned out to be a huge room with all sort of machines and weights to both sides there were doors, one with a woman symbol on it and another with a man symbol on it, the changing rooms and lockers were there Ron presumed.

¨Get ready, what are you talking about¨ he asked confused.

Sakura looked at Ron arched an eyebrow and said ¨don´t tell me you are going to fight in these¨ she pointed at his tight blue jeans.

¨What´s wrong with what I´m wearing¨ he asked a bit indignant, ¨These are smarty mart top of the line jeans¨ the Japanese girl just sighed in frustration ¨Fine have it your way but I need to change you didn´t think I was going to fight dressed like this did you¨ she turned and said ¨Wait here, I´ll be at the girls changing room and no peeking if you know what´s good for you¨ the girl threatened him.

¨So I´m not a gentleman anymore am I¨ Ron yelled making fun of her.

Sakura just slammed the door behind her.

Resigned to wait for his friend Ron sat on a white metal bench and observed the people passing carrying sport bags of different colors, to his left beautiful women of different ages entered the girl´s room providing a fantastic view that made the room temperature spike, to his right men of all shapes entered the men´s room, after some minutes he realized what Sakura had meant as men and women started to come out of the rooms dressed with colorful uniforms that made him look a bit plain, for a moment he thought of retrieving his ninja uniform from his room but he felt it was too late for that.

Ron thoughts were interrupted by the presence of a man that sat next to him wearing a tattered sleeveless Karate Gi that bulged because of the impressive musculature underneath it, the man wearing the Karate uniform was in his late twenties, had dark brown hair and dark eyes at his feet which were bare an equally tattered duffel bag.

The stern looking man turned and looked at Ron ¨Eh..hi¨ the blond said sheepishly and the man just nodded.

Long silent minutes passed when the teen realized his pet Rufus wasn´t with him, he is probably at the snack bar he thought, after all there was a bar with all kinds of cheese and they hadn´t eaten well recently, ¨I´ll just let him, I´ll search for him later¨. He whispered.

Distracted as Ron was he noticed the man sitting next to him looking at something, then he stood up, his face was not stern anymore instead he looked far more relaxed even with a hint of a smile on his face as he was about to speak Sakura plunged herself onto the man arms and she hugged him tightly, he looked surprised but everyone could tell it was a good surprise.

When she broke contact Ron was able to get a better look of her outfit, she was wearing a sailor uniform with a red turtle neck shirt underneath, red converse tennis shoes and red karate gloves.

¨Ryu I´m so happy you are here¨ said the girl with glee, ¨Ron have you met Ryu¨ Sakura asked but the blond just mumbled ¨Em er.. no¨, ¨He is Ken´s best friend in the world, he is like a brother to him, also he is the strongest fighter in the world¨.

¨Eh nice to meet Ryu, I´m Ron Stoppable¨ both fighters exchanged cordialities.

¨Well I guess I ´ll see both of you later, I need to find my pet before the tournament¨ he half lied and left the gym, as a matter fact he wanted to find Rufus also the last thing he wanted was pissing off her boyfriend! Mystical monkey powers or not If she says he is the strongest man in the world that was enough to make him wary of that Ryu dude and if that turns out to be true then the tournament would be better that he expected.

As he presumed his pet was at the snack bar, the cheese isle had been decorated as a castle and atop was Rufus with a pot belly sleeping. Ron took the naked mole rat and heard the speakers calling ¨Pleas occupy your seats at the arena, fighters please get ready the tournament is about to start¨

¨Hey Rufus come on I need you on my corner¨ the naked mole rat yawned and brushed away cheese crumbs ¨Okay¨.

Part VII

Ron entered with the crowd into a dimly lit space that looked like a half indoor stadium, ¨Greek Theater¨ he whispered a little adamant to believe old Barkin taught him something that would actually stick in his brain, he smiled at the memory of the grumpy teacher.

The stage was at the bottom of the semi-circle, on his way down he noticed the place looked comfy, deluxe leather seats, each equipped with its own screen in case you couldn´t see the massive giant screens above the stage, everything was simply state of the art technology which made him wonder how rich his ?

Once on the stage the lights went out and only whispers were heard, a spotlight lit on top of them and Ron looked around, he stood among men and women from all over the world, he felt excited.

Ken Masters walked into the stage microphone in hand, ¨Thanks to all for coming to the first and hopefully not last Masters Tournament, I´m pleased to see many familiar faces of friends and family, I´m truly excited and I hope this time we get the chance to have fun, learn from each other and why not collect some dough, enjoy¨ some patrons chuckled at the weak joke. ¨The rules of the tournament are simple, whoever wins two out of three rounds is the winner, combat can only take place within the arena and whoever is not able to continue will be disqualified, welcomed to join the other guests, stay at the hotel and enjoy our facilities for the rest of the tournament for free¨ the announcement received whistling and cheering from the fighters.

Again he raised his hand and the cheering subsided.

¨It is I who must thank you for showing up, there can be only a winner at the end but in my book all of you are champions; now, let´s begin with our first match of the night¨ Ken said animated.

The massive screens turned on and displayed statistics of all fighters, photos, short videos with signature moves all this to the rhythm of Adam Tensta´s ¨Knock You Out Remix¨ then the first fight was announced ¨ DEE JAY V.S. RON STOPPABLE ¨ the names appeared with respective mug shots.

¨Booyah this is gonna be bon digity awesome¨ shouted Ron not able to hide his excitement then a tall black muscular man wearing orange pants, matching karate gloves and a buzz cut Mohawk with braids pushed his way through the crowd and stood in front of him.

¨This scrawny punk is my first opponent¨ he mocked with Caribbean accent. ¨Oh come on I´m gonna send you home back to mamma¨ Dee Jay smacked both hands against Ron´s chest.

Ron tried to push the loud mouthed man away but instead he just swayed away from his reach ¨You can´t touch me baby cause you got no rhythm, you got nothing baby, you can´t touch me I´m a hurricane, I´m invisible, I´m gonna mop the floor with that ugly face of yours¨ the Jamaican trash talked arrogant.

Ron turned his back on the man, walked to a corner of the arena and started to stretch in order to limber up, ¨Hey catch¨ Sakura´s voice caught the blond´s attention and a pair of black karate gloves flew his way¨, he caught them in mid-air and quickly put them on, they fit perfectly, ¨Hey Dee Jay let´s dance¨ he grinned.

End of Chapter 01

Ron future in the tournament is about to be decided, but remember this is the world of Street Fighter and even with Monkey Powers these fighters are no pushovers, is our hero en route for a nasty surprise? Or will he thrive against the world warriors?

If you are reading this then thanks for taking the time to read this story, I really appreciate it, If you like it review it, this is my first fanfic, and I hope each chapter gets better with help and suggestions from you, mostly because I could not get anyone to beta read this, I guess it was the crossover.

On a side note the reason why I wrote this story is because I got inspired by great writers here, I have seen so much talent that this is my way to say thanks for providing countless hours of fun, humble and probably full of mistakes as it may be this is my way of giving back a little to this fantastic community.

On a side side note I see Ryu as one of the most difficult characters to portray mostly because he has the personality of a plank and most of the deep stuff happens in his head and nobody is looking inside it mostly because I´m busy with the main heroes of the tale and it is time for Ron the Man to shine.

Extra side note, nopes I´m not pairing Ron with anyone else, he belongs to Kim even if she is bossy and neurotic at times. Ron may have thought Sakura was hitting on him but she is just too accessible and friendly people just end up getting the wrong idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible X Street Fighter

Chapter 02: The school of hard knocks.

Part I

The lights went out at the Greek theater and with them the rest of the world disappeared leaving the fighters under the spotlights floating in limbo.

The Jamaican swayed with a lively fast paced rhythm around the arena taunting his opponent into attacking him, Ron happily obliged.

The blonde raced towards Dee Jay and quickly closed the gap between them with a flying kick then he realized his error as the words of Master Sensei echoed within his mind ¨Keep your emotions in check Stoppable San¨, time went slow and there was nothing he could do, he was already within the islander´s reach.

The dancer smiled fully knowing all his trash talk had worked, victory was within his grasp he wanted a perfect victory and he was going to get it.

Ron saw his opponent intention too late and with a monumental effort he carried out one of Master Sensei´s most important lessons ¨ always protect the family jewels Stoppable San¨ as he turned in mid-air leaving his right side open for punishment.

Dee Jay ducked avoiding the kick and exploded full force with a series of spinning flying kicks that dug onto Ron´s exposed side, each blow sent waves of pain through him like nothing he had ever felt before then he hit the ground hard, the blonde gasped trying to refill his lungs with precious oxygen but it wasn´t coming in, the world started to fade.

¨Mom, I don´t wanna go to Wannaweep¨ the semi-conscious blonde muttered then sharp pain on his side brought him back to reality ¨stand up Ron¨ a girl´s voice urged him, ¨don´t give up¨ she cried.

As he opened his eyes he saw the Jamaican dancing with maracas in hand ¨SEVEN, EIGHT¨ the voice of a disembodied referee announced.

Mustering his strength he rolled and started to get back on his feet, his body protested, his right side screamed as pain emanated from every single point Dee Jay´s kicks made contact.

The crowd went silent, but once a stumbling Ron stood up it went wild with a deafening roar, no one could believe he was standing after receiving such a beating but there he was.

Sakura was in the front row at the edge of her seat ¨I told you he would stand up¨ she shouted as she clanged to Ryu´s arm, the Karate master simply nodded in agreement mostly because he couldn´t find something good to say, a side effect of not being able to flee like he regularly did and having to stay next to her for at least two more days just added to his awkwardness, he sighed in resignation.

Dee Jay´s victory dance stopped when he noticed the reaction of the crowd and the stop of the count ¨what the¨ he said surprised as he turned and the blond was there standing rising his hands back into a combat stance.

¨You are tough mon, I´ll give you that¨ the dark skinned warrior said as he applauded ¨no more trash talk, let´s have a fair fight¨ he offered Ron a big approving smile and both thumbs up, the blond gave him a thumb up in response and a slight smile.

Once both warriors were ready in position Dee Jay took the offensive and walked fast swaying looking for an open space to attack but Ron adopted a compact defense this time much like a boxer.

The Caribbean fighter feinted to one side but the blond wouldn´t fall for the deception, instead he remained calm, they both exchanged jabs measuring the distance looking for openings where to land a punch but their guards remained tight and their bodies mobile.

Each attempt from either opponent crashed against forearms, shoulders or gloves without doing any tangible damage the fight became a game of waiting.

The bell rang ninety nine seconds had passed ninety nine seconds that seemed like an eternity, both fighters drop their guards and waited for the decision, the giant screens flashed and the face of Dee Jay appeared as well as a repetition of the deadly combo he had inflicted upon Stoppable.

The words that appeared next were VICTORY under the Jamaican´s name followed by a catchy song and a dance on the arena by none other than the winner, still where he kept hidden the maracas was a mystery.

Ron hung his head ¨Aw man this blows¨ he muttered, all confidence shattered and a pain on his side that couldn´t compare with the gnawing feeling of guilt on the back of his mind, after all it had been his fault and no one else, he had been baited into a trap and he fell for it like a champ.

Maybe Kim was right and his place was next to her, maybe it was a sign of the stars and he got punished for being overconfident, he got his ass handed to him in a doggy bag and ¨FIGHTERS GET READY, ROUND 2 IS ABOUT TO START¨ a voice announced.

The blonde's spirit soared when he realized he had a precious second chance and mystical monkey powers or not he would not waste it this time.

Part II

Ron´s eyes closed and he concentrated on his own breathing, his body moved on its own tracing the forms of Tai Shing Pek Kwar ¨Monkey Boxing¨.

The world became distant, the noise of the crowd faded; he was almost there almost alone but the ever present presence of a ghostly figure impeded him from reaching that desired state of nothingness he sought so desperately, he tried to ignore it but the feeling of soft hands caressing his face suggest him otherwise then he heard her whispering softly on his ear ¨come back¨.

Ron opened his eyes; he was almost at peace it would have to suffice.

Dee Jay circled the blond like a shark about to strike then the teen feinted with a sudden move of his shoulders but it was enough for the dark skinned fighter to attack.

A powerful right punch flew towards Ron´s head but it was easily avoided then he took a quick step into his opponent's front space and impacted the Jamaican with a dashing twist of his shoulders robbing him of all balance.

The teen stumbled on purpose and fell on top of Dee Jay sending both of them to the floor, the dark skinned fighter tried to push the dead weight aside but Ron jumped out of his reach and landed on all fours.

The blonde´s movements appeared similar to those of a monkey as he started to jump and tumble around the arena.

The dancer tried to close in but each try ended up in frustration as Ron avoided or deflected every attack.

The teen started to run on all fours and jumped, Dee Jay saw his chance to repeat a dose of one of his signature moves the ¨Jackknife Maximum¨ but Ron saw it coming, skipped the attack gracefully locating himself on his opponent´s back and grabbed the man´s wrist with his left hand letting the full effect of gravity and momentum yank him out of his feet, the strength of the pull threatened to dislocate Dee Jay´s arm out of its socket.

Before the dancer could even hit the ground Ron summoned all of his strength into a single punch that crashed against the Jamaican´s face shoving it against the floor with enough power to fracture the stone floor on impact.

The crowd gasped and the count started but the man laid still, once the count reach ten the paramedics rushed into the arena, the attendants at the event whispered, ¨he is dead¨, ¨he died¨, after a couple of tense minutes one of the paramedics turned to the crowd and shouted ¨He is going to be okay¨.

Ron exhaled in relief, he really didn´t want to hurt him badly, ¨but he won´t be able to continue¨ the paramedic added ¨he is unconscious¨ as they loaded the injured man on a stretcher.

The giant screens flashed and the words ¨PERFECT, RON STOPPABLE WINS¨ resounded throughout the Greek theater.

¨Booyah¨ the blond shouted and jumped throwing his arms into the air, the round of applauses continued; suddenly a flash of pain on his side sent him to his knees.

The team of paramedics flew to his side and started to examine his body right on the spot.

After a couple of minutes the leader of the medical technicians helped Ron back to his feet.

¨You´ll be fine son, you took quite a beating but you are tough¨ the older man with grayish hair assured him, ¨now you should take it easy and don´t touch the bandages, now go rest you earned it¨.

¨Thanks, I´ll do that¨ the blond mumbled as he stepped out of the arena.

¨Stay on your seats the next fight will be: Dan VS T. Hawk¨ could be heard at a distance.

As he headed back to his room he heard a familiar voice of a certain Japanese girl ¨Hey Ron that was so cool¨.

¨Hi there¨ he said ¨See I didn´t let you down did I¨ he said sheepishly.

¨Aren´t you gonna stay and see the rest of the fights¨ she asked, ¨Nah I´m cool I just wanna grab a bite and hit the sack, besides I need to call my girlfriend¨ Ron answered looking for a reaction after mentioning his girl but she just smiled and waved good bye ¨Well, see ya´ tomorrow Ron¨, then it was all his imagination he thought.

¨Rufus¨ he called his companion and the naked mole rat came running to him ¨What do you say if we order dinner eh buddy¨ the pet smiled a toothy grin ¨yeah hmm dinner¨.

Back in his room the teen collapsed on the bed, easily he could have drifted into unconsciousness but he had promised his friend dinner and even if it was highly possible for the naked mole rat to order from the menu on his own he preferred to save him the trouble also he had something else to do.

Ron reached for his communicator and saw four lost calls, then a familiar beeping noise came alerted him of an incoming call.

The image of an auburn haired girl appeared on the screen this time she only wore a towel, her hair was wet and droplets of water still permeated her smooth skin.

¨Did I mention you are stunning¨ the blonde said as his eyes explored every single inch of bare skin.

¨Since when are you so romantic¨ she asked, her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip.

¨Sincerely I don´t know K.P. but I feel great¨ he said exhilarated.

¨Maybe you should go to tournaments more often¨ the redhead giggled.

¨Anyway the last event will be in two days so I´ll be back sooner than expected¨ he smiled.

¨That´s great news, I miss you so much¨ she bounced with excitement.

¨Me too, I guess being away made me realize how much I need you¨ Ron declared as he stared at her with tender eyes.

¨So... are you gonna join me in GJ¨ she enquired nonchalantly.

Ron frowned slightly ¨I love you baby but don´t push it okay¨ he told her.

Kim stuck out her tongue, smiled shyly and looked up, ¨can´t blame a girl for trying to stay close to the boy she loves can you¨.

¨Point taken K.P., well baby I´d love to continue talking but I´m falling asleep and I still need to order some room service for Rufus¨ he blew her a kiss.

Kim smiled and blew him a kiss too.

¨Good night¨ both said at the same time ¨JINX¨ the girl said, ¨you owe me a romantic dinner¨, Ron just nodded ¨okay¨ he said and waved her good bye.

The communicator screen faded to black, ¨Well buddy how about some cheese¨.

Part III

Kim laid on her back resting on the bed hugging a pillow, one of the few commodities of the Spartan accommodations that GJ provided for their agents even the good ones.

On her nigh stand rested a framed photo of Ron and her taken the very same night they kissed as a couple for the first time, the redhead closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

Kim´s eyes shot wide open at the sound of an explosion and an earthquake that sent her sprawling to the ground then the alarm sounded ¨this is not a drill we are under attack I repeat this is not a drill¨.

The redhead jumped into her GJ uniform and headed for the door.

The girl peeked for any signs of movement but the dark corridor was deserted; cautiously and swift she moved through empty corridors from shadow to shadow until she reached a weapon supply, there several agents stood receiving arms from a dark skinned officer, among the agents she recognized Will Du who was nervously loading a M-9.

¨Du what the hell is going on¨ she inquired as she stared at the guns unsure if grabbing one was a good idea.

¨Didn´t you hear? We are under attack, the base is surrounded and we are cut from the outside world¨. He said with concern in his face.

¨What about Dr. Director¨ she asked

¨We have no idea, but someone hit the alarm, I already asked the other agents but they are just as clueless¨. Du explained with a grim face; Kim felt apprehensive for the first time since she entered GJ but listened with attention to the agent, ¨we are in a pretty messed up situation Possible, I guess our priorities here are as follows: stay hidden, assess the threat and find out what happened to Dr. Director then regroup and share our findings¨ he added.

¨Then what¨ she asked trying to sound collected and cool.

¨Assuming we are just unlucky and we got cut off the rest due to the collapse of corridor B3 and there are others fighting in the upper levels we need to find a way up, I already checked the elevators but they are out of service¨ Du continued the explanation as he picked up a M-16 and started to load the rifle, but this time he started to feel a lot calmer having a course of action had that effect on him.

¨What about the air ducts¨ the redhead asked hopeful.

¨That´s our escape route¨ he said with a glint of a smile.

After a couple of minutes all the agents tried to climb but the slippery surface proved too much for anyone attempting to reach an upper level while heavily loaded, also the ducts were too small so that only the smallest agents could hope to reach the upper floor having to leave the rifles behind as well as some ammo making them feel uneasy relying solely on the sidearm as only mean of defense.

After struggling several minutes' only three agents made it to B2, Kim, Will and another agent a blonde blue eyed athletic girl named Lila.

The lights of the deserted corridor flickered ominously and then went out leaving the three teens in darkness.

Agent Possible stuck to the wall and started to follow it, according to her memory her the stairs should be a couple of corridors away.

¨Follow me, the stairs are this way¨ she whispered.

The other two agents followed her in silence until they started to hear battle raging and saw dim light coming from upstairs.

¨We made it, get ready we have no idea what´s going up there¨. Du said as he reached for his gun the blonde agent did the same.

The three climbed the stairs slowly and crouched as they neared the top, Kim looked back and signaled everyone to stop then peeked; fire lit the nightly scene of total chaos, whatever didn´t cave in had been blown away leaving them literally at the bottom of a crater, bloodied bodies of GJ agents littered the floor and shots could be heard at a distance, the battle was moving somewhere else, she made a signal and started to walk the rest followed.

¨Okay we need to get outta here fast, Lila see that ridge over there I need you to position yourself there we´ll give you cover then you Kim and then you cover me¨ the black haired teen explained the girls nodded.

The blonde ran to the ridge a hundred feet sprint, suddenly the figures of soldiers emerged from the outer rim of the crater rifles in hand ready to spray the running girl but a bullet barrage made them dive for cover.

Lila ran as fast as she could and jumped for cover behind a boulder, she was safe but Kim and Du were pinned and the aim of their enemies started to improved dangerously.

Will signaled the blonde agent, 1, 2, 3 then both agents started a suppressive fire in order to give Kim a chance; she moved with lightning speed reflexes and swept behind the boulder.

¨Come on¨ the redhead yelled before she could react the blonde next to her stood up and started shooting, the bullets flew in both directions but this time there was something wrong the expression in Du´s face was surprise mixed with fear ¨Go¨ he cried.

Kim slowly turned to face the attackers and saw with terror what was about to happen, one of them was standing with a rocket launcher aiming at the pinned agent at the bottom of the crater.

¨NOOO¨ she screamed, the agents locked eyes for a second and then a huge explosion knocked the girl out of her feet, nothing but a crater remained no one could have survived.

Kim heard gurgling noises next to her, ¨Lila, Lila¨ she called with urgency but there was no answer except for the gurgling noises.

The blonde lay on her side very still; the redhead turned her body just to reveal a wound on her chest. Possible placed both middle and index finger on the side of her neck and started to feel for any sign of pulse from the carotid artery but there was none, she was gone.

Tears began to form and rage started to grow as her mind focused in a calculated murderous ballet then peeked and hid as a bullets rained upon her position, 1, 2, 3, enemies at the top 1 hiding behind a rock just as she did about fifty feet away.

Her breathing became slow and deep as she grabbed Lila´s gun and replaced the ammo cartridge, thirty bullets for plus 4 magazines she did a quick math, ninety bullets total they will have to suffice until she can put her hand into something better.

Steps, they were coming for her, fine she wanted them to get close to let the taste the full extent of her fury upon them.

Kim kicked a rock to draw their attention and bounced against the wall describing an arch; bullets flew by but missed or caught a few hairs, now she could see them black gas mask, wine uniforms and an insignia on their chest a winged skull with a lightning bolt forming a ¨S¨, Shadaloo.

She landed on the chest of the closest soldier and kicked the rifle off his hand, the other soldiers sprayed bullets all over the place but when the man hit the floor the girl was gone.

¨Stay close she couldn´t have gone far¨ a soldier said.

They were wrong by the time the soldiers turned after hearing two detonations next to them the body of a fellow was falling languid to the ground and a flash of blue and red zoom in on them, with all the momentum Kim´s kick connected dislocating the man´s knee making him drop his rifle, in a continuous movement she flash kicked the rifle in mid-air sending it straight to the other hostile´s face and bounce back to her, with cat like reflexes she lets the gun in her right hand go and grabs the rifle then squeezes the trigger releasing a controlled burst, he was gone before hitting the ground.

Possible turned and walked slowly towards the man with the dislocated knee, he was trying to grab a rifle until her boot stomped on his hand breaking fingers in the process, she kneel next to him and pulled his mask away revealing a young man with an emotionless expression, his face seemed familiar, then it hit her the village he was one of the missing men.

Kim slapped the man hard but to no avail, he was still in the same dream like state then she noticed something on the side of his neck, no It couldn´t be.

A metallic flat round object ¨a moodulator¨ she whispered, grabbed the object tossed it in one her pockets, the man fell unconscious.

Possible stood atop of a hill above the main headquarters of G.J.; from the vantage point she could see agents being dragged at gunpoint into hover transports taken and away, it was clear Shadaloo wanted to capture as many hostages as possible.

Her concentration didn´t interrupt her awareness of the surroundings and instinctively dodged three razors that made a loud sharp noise when they struck the rifle she was holding cutting it in three pieces.

A man stood in front of her in his left hand a long claw was attached, his face concealed by an expressionless mask, bare strong chest with purple snake tattoo, the rest of his clothes reminded her of a bullfighter.

¨Ah you are beautiful child I will spare you if you come peacefully¨ he extended his right hand.

Her eyes flared with rage at the offer, her hand went to his sidearm and shot from the hip like a cowboy but the man flickered dodging the bullet and a sharp pain made her drop the gun, three claws protruded from her shoulder, blood poured from the exit wounds, her consciousness started to fade then a hand grabbed her by the throat ¨you don´t want to miss the fun do you¨.

Kim let out a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the island.

End of chapter 02

Ron´s dreams will turn into nightmares the second day of Master´s tournament and if his fight with Dee Jay was a knock out his next rival will provide an experience he will never forget. What will happen with Kim? Is she still alive? Find out next on the next chapter: ¨The New Challengers¨.

This chapter is a little shorter than the first one but time is not my ally lately, anyway it was fun to write, if you like it review if you have suggestions send me a private message.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible X Street Fighter

Chapter 03: The New Challengers.

Part I

¨What time is it¨ mumbled Ron as Rufus pulled his ear and signaled to his mouth in a ¨feed me¨ gesture, ¨I hear you buddy just let me wake up okay¨ he said still with closed eyes.

His hand went to the remote, turned on the TV the news were on, the image revealed a man on board of a helicopter in flight uniform talking to the camera and holding a microphone, ¨This is as close as we can get, the government officials declared this morning that the island was in fact a base of operations for an early warning seismic activity detection lab and that the explosion that could be heard several miles away and warned nearby ships was the result of; Rufus stood in front of the blonde´s face and placed both claws on his face and stared at him frowning ¨Hungry¨ the naked mole rat chirped.

¨Fine I got it let me get dressed and we´ll go to the restaurant¨ he said plainly and turned off the TV.

The young man made his way to the restaurant that looked a lot more like a Las Vegas all you can eat buffet the smells that came from it were divine and made his mouth water, Rufus just jumped out of the pocket of his old cargo pants and went straight for the food.

The place was crowded but he easily recognized Sakura sitting on one of the booths, she wore blue jeans, a red t-shirt and tennis shoes, she was sitting with a couple of girls he did not know but were about her same age, one was a blonde with hair done in curls, she wore a white dress with frills and knee high white boots, the whole outfit looked very expensive, the other girl was a brunette which also looked Japanese, her hair was brown and straight pull together in a ponytail, she wore a black knee high skirt, a black t-shirt that bared her midriff and black boots, and there was a something about her that reminded him of a valley girl.

His presence didn´t pass unacknowledged for long, and a familiar voice called up his name.

¨Hey Ron over here¨ the girl waved at him from the booth, the other two girls were too busy chatting to notice him.

¨Hi¨ Ron said shyly, the girls looked at him, ¨Stoppable san, congratulations on your victory I must say it was the biggest comeback of the night¨ the brunette said and extended her hand, he shook it lightly, ¨pleased to make your acquaintance, you can call me Karin¨ the blonde said with a discrete smile, her eyelashes flapped and she stared at him with the bluest eyes he had ever seen, the whole scene took by surprise the short haired Japanese girl, who had known the girl for a long time and rarely was anything but contemptuous and snotty.

¨The pleasure is mine¨ he answered and scratched the back of his head nervously.

¨You can call me Ibuki monkey master¨ the words of the brunette took him by surprise, how did she know? She went back to her fruit salad.

He looked around, but the other girls were too busy eating to notice what Ibuki said, Sakura ate scrambled eggs with bacon and orange juice while Karin had a fruit salad and a green vegetable juice.

¨I´ll be back¨ Ron said, grabbed a plate and helped himself to a plentiful portion of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash brown potatoes and sausages accompanied by a pint full of orange juice, and then he returned to the booth.

¨So what happened yesterday¨ the blond asked with interest, ¨who won¨?

Karin quickly answer unable to hide a superiority tone ¨I had an overwhelming victory over an unsavory man named Eagle who left shortly after I was declared the winner¨ she said.

The other two girls just rolled eyes and ignored the blonde, she just sneered at them in response, ¨you are just jealous, because you have no class¨.

¨Fine, I have no class but at least I don´t embarrass myself acting like a spoiled brat in front of our friend¨ Sakura pointed with her thumb at Ron.

Karin dropped her sight to the table turned red in the face and with a swift motion jumped away from the booth and yelled ¨You are insufferable¨ while disappearing in the crowd.

¨Is she going to be alright¨ Ron asked concerned.

¨Yeah she´ll be fine¨ Ibuki said ¨let´s say she is special that way¨ she smiled.

¨By the way¨ Sakura resumed the topic ¨right now the winners from last night are: Ryu, Ken, Zangief, Adon, Karin, Ibuki, you of course and me, today we will have another round of matches at 2 pm then the semi-finals tonight and tomorrow the final match between the finalists as well as the closing ceremony¨. She explained and the blond just nodded silently not liking the idea of having 3 in 7 chances to end up fighting one of the girls.

Part II

Back in the hotel room Ron checked his communicator, nine o´clock, he had five hours before the next match, the girls decided to go to the mall, they extended the invitation to him but he knew what that meant, endless hours of carrying their bags and boxes and standing around doing nothing, a technique he had perfected over time with Kim.

He pressed the button of his communicator without thinking about it and called but no one answered, again and again he tried but to no avail, after the fifth try he left a message.

¨Hi baby I know you are busy but I just wanted to tell you I love you, bye¨ the transmission ended.

Ron sat on his bed and then someone knocked on the door ¨room service¨ a high pitched voice announced.

He stood up, picked up his duffel bag, headed to the bathroom and closed the door ¨Come in, I´ll just take a shower, I hope you don´t mind¨.

Inside the bathroom the blond stripped naked examined the newly acquired bumps and bruises in the mirror, oh boy he thought, at least these won´t leave a mark, his entire body was a map of his career as a sidekick, burns from lasers and explosions, scars left by Shego´s claws and other criminals weaponry, but it was all worth it and he would do it again without a second thought, ¨the good times¨ he whispered, sadly he realized Mr. Barkin had been right about something, things change, Kim was an agent for GJ with a brilliant future ahead of her, and he wasn´t going to hold her back, he might be the Monkey Master but that isn´t something you write down in a resume, and with his grades going to the university was out of the question.

Ron stepped in the shower and closed his eyes hopeful that the warm water would wash away all these feelings, with the sound of the splashing water he didn´t hear the door creak.

Suddenly the shower door started to open slowly, and the naked young man immerse as he was in his own thoughts failed to notice the delicate hand that started to reach for him until it was too late.

The startled blond jumped at the slight touch, the slippery surface made him stumble, twist and fall backwards hitting the tiles of the floor headfirst with a loud crack, the lights went out.

Ron´s nose twitched with the smell sweet perfume.

¨Oh K.P. your hair smell so good¨

The blonde´s eyes shot open, his head felt at least one size smaller than it should be then he realized he was on his bed cuffed with his hands behind his back, feet tied and naked as the day he was born, the only thing covering his private parts was a pillow.

A young blonde girl in a white frilled dress and knee high matching boots sat at the edge of the bed with a contemptuous smile on her lips.

Ron recognized her immediately ¨Karin help me out¨ he cried.

¨You are cute but slow and prone to knock yourself out, thanks for saving me the bother, ciao¨ she waved and made her way to the door hands behind her back humming a song.

¨Could somebody explain to me what is happening¨ the door slammed shut and a ¨newlywed, do not disturb¨ sign swung from the door knob.

He pulled the chains that restricted his arms as hard as he could until it hurt his wrist but it was solid and only super strength could hope to break it, he concentrated in an attempt to summon his monkey powers but he was too freaked out and naked to bring together the will to do so.

For a second he glanced at his communicator resting on the night table and saw five minutes before two, the tournament was about to start.

¨Rufus, Rufus¨ he yelled ¨where are you buddy¨ from under the bed the tiny pet grabbed the sheet and climbed, ¨Oh thank you, now cut the ropes¨ the rodent started to chew, the communicator screen flashed, three minutes until the beginning of the matches.

The ropes snapped once they were weak enough, now it was time to get rid of the cuffs, he thought about all martial arts movies he had seen and remembered Jackie Chan in a similar problem and escaping simply by jumping and passing his hands to the front while in mid-air under his legs. There you go no one can say countless hours of martial arts movies didn´t pay off.

¨Okay here we go¨ he imitated the trick as he saw It in the movie and voila, something he didn´t took in consideration was that ¨A¨ he wasn´t built like the beloved Chinese martial artist, ¨B¨ those sequences took several tries to get them to look fluid so once he put his plan into motion all he got was one leg to pass under the cuff and a sore crotch.

The excruciating pain made him go weak in the knees and curse for a whole minute, once he caught his breath he noticed he only had two minutes to get to the arena and no pants and much worse no underwear.

A metallic spark caught Rufus attention, it was a clip, he took it and ran to his master, the young man saw the rodent carrying the clip and cheered ¨Booyah¨.

He lay on the floor and once the clip was close enough he grabbed it and started bending it, then he introduced it into the lock and started to twist until a click was heard and his left hand was free then the other, ¨yeah baby¨ he shouted, ¨great job Rufus, not it´s time to get me pants and answers¨.

He looked around and his duffel bag was gone, he checked the bathroom and even his dirty clothes were gone, the towels were gone too,

¨Damn it you pants stealing ho bag I´ll get you¨ he said behind clenched teeth as he grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around his waist.

A quick look at his communicator made him curse, it was two P.M. he bolted out of the room and headed to the elevator but there was a sign ¨Out of Order¨ he cursed his luck even more, no not his luck it was all Karin, but why?

Ron went back to his room, out of time and desperate he went to the balcony and started to calculate his odds, then he stood up on the railing and jumped into the void, time seemed to slow down as his body flew through the air weightless until he crashed against the surface of the pool five stories below surprising all the patrons present, the weak knot he had tied around the bed sheet wasn´t enough to keep it around his waist so when he got out of the pool he was again butt naked.

At the center of the arena was Karin wearing her red school girl outfit and counting five seconds away from victory ¨SIX, SEVEN¨ the doors atop the Greek theater snapped open and to everyone´s surprise a naked Ron Stoppable covering himself with nothing but the Master´s Tournament Standee ran down the stairs flashing half the crowd, laughs and gasps could be heard, with a final stride he leapt forward and landed right in front of the a very shocked Karin, her eyes couldn´t believe it, there he was naked, wet and seriously pissed she could tell.

¨THE CHALLENGER RON STOPPABLE IS HERE, GET READY TO RUMBLE¨ the crowd exploded with cheers and applauses

The question that he had been meaning to ask since he woke up six minutes ago had been half answered when he heard his name, but why?

¨How did you know we were going to fight on the first match¨ he demanded to know.

Karin just shrugged, ¨you wanna know? Beat me¨ she laughed mocking him.

¨Hey kid catch¨ from the sidelines Ron saw a familiar face the doctor who treated his injuries yesterday was throwing him a pair of golden boxing shorts which he caught with his left hand; quickly he put them on and threw the standee aside ¨thanks doc¨, the man with gray hair just nodded in approval.

The blonde zoomed in on him giving very little chance to move away from her reach, a fierce combo of palm strikes directed at critical areas of his body convinced him how real a threat she was so he focused on deflecting every strike until her attack ran out of steam.

Now it was his turn, Ron swept her leg and moved to her flank then jumped and locked his legs around her waist, his arms went under her arms and then behind her head in a hold, the weight made her knees bend and they both went to the ground, she tried to resist the young man with all her strength but it was useless he was stronger.

She didn´t give up but her body started to oppose less and less until he started to hear low sobbing noises, suddenly he had a realization, he was fighting a girl, and as terrible as she had been with him she was still a girl, ¨Karin I´m so sorry, please forgive me I didn´t mean to hurt you¨ he started to relax his hold, the girl grinned and bit his arm as hard as she could then sent her head back with force crashing against Ron´s nose, pain and tears blinded the young man, taking advantage of the situation the blonde escaped the hold and quickly stood aiming a kick that connected with Ron´s crotch, the agony left him sobbing and writhing, the males in the crowd felt his pain with a loud ¨Ohhhhhhhhhh¨.

Karin moved away to appreciate her handy work.

¨Do you need to win so bad you have to cheap shot people¨ Sakura shouted, ¨Kasugano you think you are all that but you are not and I´ll prove it once I´m done with him¨ the blonde snapped.

The exchange of arguments between the two girls continued giving Ron a chance to recover and find the strength to stand up.

¨I can´t believe it¨ he thought, it was happening all over again.

First his overconfidence got him into a world of pain, now underestimating an opponent just because it is a girl almost cracked his family jewels, the same mistake he had witnessed many times at Kim´s side, yeah who thought a teenage cheerleader could foil world domination plans?

Fine, no more underestimating her, but one thing was clear he had never hit a girl in his life and he wasn´t going to start now even if she deserved it.

Ron took a deep breath and assumed a combat stance, now he was a man with a plan.

Karin noticed the change of the crowd demeanor who started to applaud and cheer, to her surprise the young man was on his feet again, but there was something different about him, he looked collected, he was an entirely different fighter from the one she had seen a moment ago.

¨Go Ron, show her who´s the boss¨ Sakura shouted, at her side Ryu watched with interest but he wasn´t the only one the rest of the fighters also took a special interest on the young man.

The blonde girl took the offensive and repeated a dose of palm strikes but each attempt struck against an impervious defense, unable to connect a single time she sped up the attack and her hands became a blur but her opponent deflected all attacks with ease, Karin arms started to feel heavier and the her moves became slower, anticipating a counter attack she disengaged by jumping away and landing about twenty feet away from him.

She concentrated on her breathing and tried to regain the lost energies, her heart pounded in her chest like a hammer, her muscles burned and sweat drenched her body but Ron was unfazed, his face devoid of expression, she read the signals and they were all ill omens, how could anyone change so much in such a little time, he had blocked or deflected every attack, a light of understanding lit in her brain and a plan started to hatch, she grinned victory was within her grasp.

Karin dropped her defense and started to walk slowly towards Ron, ¨Stoppable you are such a gentleman and you will never touch me, you can´t hit a girl, It goes against everything you believe is right, so why don´t you step down and let me win no one will hold it against you¨.

She waited for a response on her opponent´s poker face then it happened, a twitch on his left eye and almost a frown, it was all she needed to know she nail it.

¨TIME IS UP, FIGHTERS GET READY FOR ROUND TWO, THE WINNER TAKES ALL¨ said the announcer.

On the giant screens appeared the highlights of the first round with all sort of captions, the round was declared a draw, Ron sent Karin to the ground and she nailed him at least twice, it seemed unfair after all she kicked him in the nuts but what do you expect from a street fight?

On each corner the medical staff checked each fighter making sure they were able to continue, during that time Stoppable reflected upon Karin´s words, she was right he tried to subdue her through physical force and he was already feeling crappy about it, there must be another way to win without cheating or hurting her.

Part III

The two fighters were again in front of each other; the blonde girl took the offensive and darted towards Ron with a flying kick which was eluded with a limbo move, he could see her in slow motion flying above him spinning preparing for landing, how curious he thought she wore pink panties on top of black spandex, kinky! A light bulb lit in his brain.

¨Bingo¨ he smiled at the idea he just had, it was payback time.

¨What are you laughing at Ronnie, did you finally realized you can´t win¨ she asked.

¨No, I was thinking of how much I´m gonna enjoy this¨ with that last word Ron moved like lightning closing the distance between them, his hands went forward as if he was going to tackle her, Karin rose her defenses ready to crash his face against her knee.

¨I got you¨ she shouted but a millisecond before her knee could impact her opponent´s face he bent his knees and swept, grabbed her skirt and pulled as hard as he could, she felt the pull and with both fighter momentum combined the skirt came undone so fast the girl didn´t notice until she turned to face the young man and saw the red piece of clothing on his hands.

¨Missing something¨ Ron chuckled.

¨You pervert how dare you¨ Karin covered herself.

But before she could rant she was quickly cut by the blond.

¨Really after you knocked me out and left me unconscious, naked and tied on my bed¨ this time it was his turn to mock her.

¨When I woke up I thought I was in a Law&Order SVU episode¨ he gesture as if holding a radio ¨call Benson and Stabler we got another 261, Goldilocks struck again, DOING DOING¨.

The blonde girl became as red as a tomato and her face started to contort with shame and anger as she mumbled unintelligible words, all the smack talk had been super effective sending her into a berserker charge.

With a quick movement of his hands Ron shred the skirt into ribbons and stuffed them into his shorts adding to the insult.

Karin screamed in bloody rage as she sprinted with clenched fists in an all-out attack, his would be victim stood still almost careless.

A fierce right punch flew, all of her might put into that punch, then it happened, it landed on its mark right on his stomach, his hands surrounded the fist but it definitively connected with enough force to push him back at least ten feet, but when she tried to retrieve her hand he was holding it with an almost mechanical grip, on his left hand he held one of ribbons.

Too late she realized it was a trap, she tried punch him again with her left hand but Ron locked her arm and twisted it to her back then with a sweeping kick he took her down and just like a cowboy ties a runaway calf he did the same first with her hands then with her feet, for the final touch he put a gag on her mouth to stop all the screaming.

A man in the crowd threw a cowboy hat that landed on the arena; Ron grabbed it up and put it on, after a few more seconds of humiliation the announcer had to declare a winner.

¨RON STOPPABLE WINS THE MATCH¨ the voice of the announcer echoed all around the arena and the crowd cheered and applauded, more hats started to land at his feet.

¨Karin I won now I want to know how you knew we were going to fight on the first match¨ he asked as he pulled away the gag.

¨Fine, I secret tipped the hotel manager for the information, ¨ she yelled, ¨now let me go¨

An imposing blond man with long hair wearing a red Gi stood next to them, ¨now why would you do that young lady¨.

Both youngsters looked up and saw Ken Masters looking at them with folded arms; his foot tapped the floor impatiently.

For a moment giving lip to the man crossed the rich girl´s mind but in an act of wisdom that rarely came to her she decided against it, and instead she kept her mouth shut.

After Karin was untied the three blonds had a small chat, the two offended parties listened to what she had to say with attention and after all the explanations were done Ken just looked at the girl with a stern look that made her cast her eyes down, it had been such a long time she had felt like that, all the feelings intensified due to her respect for the seasoned fighter.

To everyone´s surprise the older fighter just chuckled.

Ken placed his hand on Karin´s chin and lifted it so that he could look at her in the eye.

¨Look, we all make mistakes, rivalry can be fun, it makes you want to improve yourself and test your limits but if taken too far it can cause a lot of grief not only to yourself but also to those who care about you, if you wanted to spar with Sakura just ask her I bet she won´t refuse¨ he said with unexpected warmth.

Tears formed on the blonde´s eyes, the fatherly kind words struck her deeply.

¨Also due to the respect I have for your family and how silly the whole thing was I will forgive you and allow you to stay and I´m sure Mr. Stoppable here forgives you as well, right¨ he looked at Ron who simply nodded with a deadpan expression, ¨ fine all is settled then, but do not disrespect me or my house by bribing my employees again¨.

The girl cleaned her tears with her wrist and nodded.

¨Now if you excuse me I need to address the security breech caused by my manager´s lack of confidentiality, by the way don´t worry about knowing who´s your next opponent; I will shuffle the names again¨.

Ken took the microphone and spoke to the crowd ¨due to a technical inconvenience we will have a ten minute intermission, but on the meantime enjoy a video of the highlights of every combat so far¨.

The girl and the young man remained in front of each other, but none of them said a word and the moment ended when someone from the medical services asked them to go have the routine check-up.

Ron headed to see the doctor then he felt a hand on his arm, instinctively he turned and saw Karin ¨I´m sorry about everything¨ she said then turned tail and ran, he tried to reach her at first but then he desisted, ¨I guess she needs some time¨ he whispered.

Part IV

Bright white lights flooded the surgery room blinding a semi-conscious Kim, a familiar face appeared before her, it was her mother, her mouth moved but she couldn´t hear a thing, then a man from the medical staff touched her shoulder and she went away, someone placed a mask on her face and she drifted back into unconsciousness.

Mrs. Ann Possible came out of the room; she wore a black cocktail dress that offered little protection to the cold, her husband Jim noticed it and offered her his tuxedo jacket, ¨how is she¨ he asked in a low voice.

¨She is going to stay in the intensive care unit after the surgery¨ she said but having known her for such a long time Jim knew there was something else, ¨but¨ he asked waiting for a reply.

¨Her wounds are many, and she lost a lot of blood so they don´t know…¨ finally not able to contains tears anymore she buried her face on her husband´s shoulder and cried deeply, he hugged her tightly and whispered ¨she will make it, remember anything is possible for a possible¨.

From a nearby hallway Wade saw the scene with puffy reddened eyes, it was the first time he had cried like that, so helpless but he wasn´t alone the tweebs, Monique, even the now reformed Dr. Drakken and Shego were there, as well as a myriad of family, friends and well-wishers.

And those who weren´t there were on their way, the only question was ¨where the hell are you Ron¨ Wade whispered as he started tracking his friend´s communicator using his own.

Back in the Masters Tower the semi-finals of the tournament had started, the last four contenders were about to engage in one of the finest displays of martial arts seen in many years. On the giant screen appeared the highlights of each battle of the last round, and at the end the faces those still standing appeared on the screen, Ryu who took down the Red Cyclone after receiving punishment so severe no man could survive it, then we have Ken who bested Ibuki the ninja due to a superior attack technique and lightning reflexes.

On the other hand it was a shame seeing Sakura one of the crowd´s favorites lose to the cruel Adon, it was a tough battle but at the end strength and pin point accuracy gave the Muay Thai warrior the victory.

And of course Ron Stoppable who beat Karin by means of adaptability and resourcefulness.

Our hero didn´t feel truly proud of his last fight but not having to fight another girl again lifted a weight off his shoulders, now whoever he had to face be it Ryu, Ken or Adon he knew they could take it that there was no reason to hold back, he had seen them fight and the three of them were dangerous more than any other fighter he had seen.

Final thoughts, wow this took me longer than expected but here it is, I had to fall short in length but I didn´t want to go very long without updates.

I guess there are a lot of things going without answer but don´t worry nothing goes without answer I swear.

One thing that I feel might cause a bit of confusion is the title of the chapter; Ron became a new challenger by making it all the way to the semi-finals, there whoever he fights will be a test like he has never faced before, the other challenger is Kim, after surviving somehow to Vega´s attack she was dragged into the world of street fighter, and as soon as she recover from her injuries a rematch is expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible X Street Fighter

Again I´m not the owner of Street Fighter nor Kim Possible, this is a work of fiction based on these wonderful characters and each and every one of them belongs to their respective owner, company, overlord, master.

Anyway, thanks to all the people reading and following the story, also I would like to excuse myself because it took me so long to update, work is always getting in the way but hopefully I´ll be able to deliver the next chapter faster that this one, by the way thanks to CajunBear73, Sentinel103 and Pavelius for reviewing I appreciate it.

Chapter 04: Showdown

Part I

The dice were cast when the names RYU V.S. RON appeared first on the giant screens.

Our hero stood in place and started checking his new gear provided by Ken, black Gi pants held in place by a black belt, brown gloves, a black rag that he used as a bandana and no shoes; he liked the feeling of his bare feet on the arena floor.

Ignoring the crowd, the cheering and the other fighters he made his way to his corner, once there he started limbering up.

Ryu did the same except for a small exchange of words and a fist bump with Masters.

The announcer´s voice boomed all over the place ¨THIS WILL BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER, FIGHTERS GET READY¨.

The lights dimmed leaving them in a timeless limbo, and then it started ¨FIGHT¨ the announcer shouted.

Both warriors dashed forward but something caught Stoppable´s attention a flash of red hair beyond his adversary´s position, Ryu threw a fierce right punch that went through his opponents defense and impacted Ron´s face with the force of a train, the blonde´s face contorted, he felt his jaw almost dislocating due to the blunt force trauma, everything faded to inky blackness.

¨I need you, I need you, please¨ the familiar voice begged, but this time he sense it started to grow weaker, a second later he was on the floor without any recollection of how he got there, but he saw the karate master in front of him and he jumped back on his feet, his vision was blurry but quickly went back to normal.

¨Head in the game, head in the game¨ he struggled to concentrate as he tried to trigger a part of his monkey powers if he was going to survive round one.

Again the black haired man dashed forward, but Ron's concentration kicked in allowing him to see every single move in his mind´s eye, a fierce right punch, followed by a left, a frontal kick, and series of jabs that ended with a circular flying kick.

He dodged the combo easily, but when the circular flying kick came he saw the flash of red hair again, this time he could see her, it was Kim, and she was crying with her arms extended reaching for him, the vision left him motionless ¨Kim¨ he tried to reach her, but he was cut by a kick that landed on his right side with so much power that his body was lifted off the ground and sent crashing against a wall, the wall cracked with a dreadful noise then his body fell limp to the ground.

Kim´s voice called him from the darkness; ¨save me¨ she pleaded, but her voice grew weaker, ¨Get up Ron, you can do it, get up¨ at first he didn´t recognized the voices but able¨ the announcer said and the silence broke, the crowd roared.

He shook his head and he felt something wet on his face, at first he thought it was blood his blood, but it wasn´t he was crying.

¨What the hell¨ he repeated to himself it was the pain, but deep down he knew there was something wrong, something else.

¨Pick yourself up, he is not that strong; he is just a man¨ the blond whispered behind clenched teeth, a sharp pain on his ribs made his legs buckle but somehow he managed to summon the strength to stay on his feet.

Ryu smiled, the boy had taken a beating but he was still standing and ready for more as he dropped to a fighting stance.

¨What's wrong? Why do you hold back? ¨.

¨You can do it Ron, go¨ the blond looked around and saw Sakura and Karin at the edge of the stage, cheering for him, on the first row he saw Dee Jay and Ibuki cheering for him too.

¨Come on boy don´t let us down¨ the Caribbean fighter yelled.

Ron smiled, the round was almost over he could feel it, now it was his turn to take the offensive.

He bolted forward and the karate master did too, they both threw a savage right punch straight to each other face, the ground shaking force of the impact didn´t make Ron flinch or retreat instead he pushed forward against Ryu´s fist with his face and beyond his defense with a furious flurry of blows, the tactic took him by surprise leaving him open for a machine gun fist attack.

The seasoned fighter managed to block the assault then exploded forward with a vicious uppercut that hit the blonde square in the gut then proceeded to his chest ripping clothes and skin as it went, ¨SHORYUKEN¨ he screamed, Ron´s defense was utterly destroyed by the devastating punch that lifted him off the ground and sent him flying across the stage like a rag doll just to land hard on his back.

As he tried to stand up a paralyzing pain overwhelmed him, and even breathing proved painful, but none the less he stood up.

Ryu remained on his side of the stage, awaiting for his opponent ¨can you continue¨ he asked in a low voice.

The blond hesitated then nodded, he wasn´t going to give up.

But before he could drop to a fighting stance the bell rang, it was over the first round had finished; all they needed now was the decision of who had won the round to be announced.

On the mean time the medical team started to check on both warriors.

¨Let me see you son¨ the older man in charge of the medical team instructed, Ron didn´t protest.

¨Looks like you got hit by train boy¨ the man with grayish hair said as he inspected the damaged area; huge bruises covered the blonde´s right side.

¨I didn´t know being hit by a train is an accepted diagnosis nowadays¨ he chuckled.

¨AND ROUND ONE GOES TO RYU¨ the speakers boomed and replays of the brutal beating Stoppable received were displayed for all to rejoice.

The doctor looked at Ron and shrugged ¨I guess you can´t win them all son, but you put on a hell of a fight, nothing to be ashamed of¨ the young man smiled confidently ¨well you should see the other guy, he is not in a bed of roses¨.

On the other side of the stage suddenly Ryu felt a terrible pain emanating from his left side, he didn´t notice before he had been hurt, and the pain kept on rising.

¨I guess you didn´t block them all did you¨ Ron said as he grinned.

The older fighter realized that the kid was far more dangerous than he wanted to admit at first.

¨You were completely open for 2 seconds, I threw about one hundred punches you blocked less than half, the rest were too off the target to actually matter but little less than two dozen found its mark¨.

The revelation left the seasoned fighter feeling quite excited, it wasn´t possible, no one is that fast.

Ken Masters observed the scene from his private balcony when his cellphone rang, he picked it up but didn´t recognized the number.

¨Masters speaking¨

¨sorry but there isn´t much time for explanations mister, my name is Wade¨.

The millionaire expression slowly changed from surprise to concern.

¨In which hospital is she, ok I´ll have a helicopter ready to take off¨.

¨Keep me posted on Miss. Possible´s condition¨.

Part II

Ken´s cellphone rang again as he made his way to reach Ron before the next round, ¨who could it be now¨ he mumbled, he checked the screen and the label said security manager, odd he thought.

¨We have a situation sir¨ the voice of the man sounded desperate, ¨someone broke in through the front door and took down all of the security guards, he is...¨ unintelligible, inhuman, blood chilling screams could be heard and then nothing.

The medical staff descended from the stage leaving the warriors ready for round two.

¨You fought well I was honored¨ the older fighter assumed his fighting stance.

Ron smiled ¨this ain´t over yet, not by a long shot¨ he put up his guard.

Suddenly the doors swung open, and a black clad figure emerged atop of the stairs, ¨You are correct Stoppable, this is just beginning¨

The people in the crowd remained seated thinking it was part of the show, but little they knew things were going to take a turn for the worse.

The voice sounded familiar, but it couldn´t be, it wasn´t right, he was dead, he had followed the path of the YoNo.

¨Fiske¨ Ron´s eyes opened wide unable to believe what he was seeing.

¨You thought I wouldn´t sell my soul to the devil for a shot at what is rightfully mine, you took everything from me, now I will repay you in kind¨

His entire body started to contort in the most hideous manner, wracking noises of bones breaking filled the air and his body started to mutate, his hands became razor sharp claws, his skin turned red a hunch appeared on his back, his teeth became fangs and his eyes turned crimson and emitted an eerie red glow.

As the transformation took place the people realized with horror it wasn´t part of the show and fear took hold of everyone as the terrifying creature started to walk downstairs.

¨Ryu, Ron take care of the monster, the rest of you get the people to the exits¨ with Ken´s words all remaining warriors sprang into action.

¨No one leaves alive, NINJA MONKEYS KILL THEM ALL¨ from behind the monstrous Monkey Fist a horde of misshaped mutant monkey like creatures appeared in an unending stream.

Ken quick-dialed on his cellphone, ¨come on pick up, pick up Eliza¨.

¨Hi dear¨ his wife´s delicate voice gave him relief, ¨I got a little bored and Mel needs to be in bed by now you know, how´s everything are you having fun¨? She asked innocently unaware of the chaos.

¨Where are you¨ he asked visibly nervous.

¨I´m in our suite, is everything ok¨.

¨No, I want you and Mel in the helicopter now, don´t wait for me, go to our mansion, I´ll see you there¨.

¨But¨

¨Please Eliza just go, I need you and Mel out of here, I´ll tell you everything later¨.

¨I love you¨, ¨I love you too¨ he answered, ¨Now GO¨.

The doors of the balcony burst open, and monkey monsters poured in.

Ken grinned as his fist lit on fire, ¨Attack me if you dare, I will crush you¨.

Sakura dodged claws and fangs as she played decoy, but that game started to become increasingly harder as more monkey demons targeted her.

¨Karin get them out of here¨

With a mighty double palm strike the blonde girl sent one of the monsters sprawling back crashing against a row of seats nearby, ¨all clear¨ she answered as the last man exited.

The thick of the battle was happening a few dozen feet away from her, Ron and Ryu were fighting their way through a crashing wave of creatures as their master laugh atop of the stairs with an inhuman feral cackle.

On the other side of the arena Ibuki and Zangief delivered punishment as they covered the retreat of the last spectators, the ninja girl slashed through the horde of creatures with both kunai while the Russian screamed ¨I fight bears, monkeys are nothing to me¨ he grabbed two monkeys by the neck and used their flailing bodies as weapons against the other monsters, then he used the movement that earned his nickname, he extended his arms and started to spin, those caught in his path were torn apart by the Red Cyclone.

With a roar from their master the monkeys stopped, and started to retreat, ¨uhh uhh ahh¨ again the monstrous Monkey Fist cackled, ¨come at me from every direction, show me your true power¨ he demanded.

Ron and Ryu bolted forward both screamed as they threw fierce punches that met nothing but Fist´s palms, the attack continued with kicks and punches that were blocked, each time they made contact with the monster it felt as if striking steel.

With their last strike they ended up as it began, but the monster pushed them back and cackled.

¨Like I said, you took everything from me buffoon and I will take everything from you¨

His lips curled is a smile that made him look more like a hungry than a man, ¨did you know your precious girlfriend is dying as we speak¨.

¨Damn you liar¨ the blond yelled agitated with tangible fury behind his words.

These words sent him over the edge, so he was unable contain himself anymore and rushed forward before anyone could react, but his anger clouded his judgment, his punches were easily blocked by the monster, with a swift sweeping kick Fist made Ron sprawl toward him where he didn´t waste his chance to inflict punishment upon his hated foe, an X strike with both claws disintegrated the young man´s Gi, the claws cut deep into his flesh leaving terrible injuries behind, ¨DIE¨ the monster kicked him square in the chest ripping more skin in his final attack sending his fallen opponent away in a two hundred feet arch to crash against the wall and fall to the stage.

With a roar the monster celebrated his final victory and revenge, his monkey demons shrieked and agitated with blood lust at their master´s handy work.

Ryu´s furious roar, Sakura´s cries and the shrieking of the demon monkeys became nothing but distant noises.

Ron found himself standing in the middle of a well-lit white room; several medical apparatus were placed around a bed, and in the bed someone laid still barely breathing with the help of machines, he could tell by the subtle movement of the chest.

He tried to remember how he got there but his memories were fuzzy, he looked around but he was completely alone, when he moved closer to a one of the bulky apparatus he could see his reflection on the polished metallic side of it, he was wearing his old hockey shirt, cargo pants and tennis shoes.

He approached the bed and saw a feminine figure her face covered but the auburn hair was unmistakable.

Words froze in his throat as he recognized the face under the oxygen mask; tears began to form in his eyes.

Suddenly one of the machines beeped to life, Kim´s body trembled then remained still, the beep continued and a flat line appeared on the screen of one of the machines then started to move erratically.

Ron looked around frantic screaming for help, hesitantly he separated himself from his lover and slammed the doors of the room open, he scanned the surroundings but not a single soul could be seen, he darted forward as he continued screaming, white hallways, white everything was white nothing but a sterile environment devoid of life.

He continued running until he realized he was standing in front of the very same room he had left a few seconds ago, but he ran into a straight line, it wasn´t possible, he felt his sanity starting to abandon him.

Kim´s signals turned for the worse when she trembled again and a flat line appeared on a screen.

Ron held her hand tight.

¨Fight baby fight it, don´t give up¨

No response.

Back in the hospital the doctors did everything they could, but the damage proved too much as the young woman vitals started to fail.

Quickly the surgeon manned the electric palettes.

¨Clear¨

A shockwave went through Kim´s body but to no avail

¨Clear¨ the man shouted again.

But the vitals remained flat.

¨KIM¨! Ron screamed.

¨Clear¨ the doctor commanded again.

¨Wait we have vitals¨.

Kim´s eyes fluttered and slowly opened, Ron felt her hand holding his.

¨KP I´m here¨ he whispered.

The green eyed girl removed the oxygen mask and drawing strength from her last reserve she muttered ¨You brought me back¨, she smiled and tears ran down her cheeks.

Ron caressed her face and placed the mask back on.

¨I love you KP I will never leave you again¨ he kissed her tenderly on the cheek and remained there at her side stroking her hair, tenderness in their eyes, no one needed to talk to know how they felt for each other.

Suddenly the room went dark, the lights turned reddish and everything started to decay rapidly, Ron saw with confusion how the instruments became rusted and the paint started to peel off the walls revealing ducts and fences corroded by time.

¨Mr. Stoppable, you should not make promises you cannot accomplish¨

A tall dark figure with red eyes spoke from across the room; the voice carried a British accent.

Our hero quickly interposed himself between the stranger and Kim´s bed and dropped to a fighting stance.

¨Ignorance makes you reckless boy. If you knew the full extent of my psycho power you wouldn´t dare threaten me¨.

¨What are you¨

The figure stepped out of the shadows, a tall man with long shallow features presented himself before Ron, he wore a dark red uniform with a long cape, on his head he wore a cap but there was something strange about it, it had a symbol, a winged skull crossed by lightning.

¨What do you want¨ Ron said in a low voice.

The eyes of the dark figure burst with pale purple flames and his right hand did too, faster than anything he had seen he was upon him, he grabbed him by face with his huge hand and lifted his body, the fire engulfed him too, his eyes opened wide with surprise as waves of pain went through his body, he screamed in agony.

¨I want your power¨. The lips of the man curled in a grimace, then his mouth opened and Ron felt his life essence being stolen from him.

Strength abandoned him, at first he tried to release himself by kicking the man but it proved futile, the iron grip didn't budged.

Great sadness overcame him as his last rational thoughts were about how he had failed to protect Kim, he closed his eyes and awaited the end at least they would be together soon.

A flash of light made all shadows disappear and the man´s body vanished as it screamed in a guttural tone.

¨Be gone you devil¨ shouted a young woman´s voice.

Half-conscious Ron expected to hit the ground but instead he felt a warm, motherly embrace and a comfort he hadn´t felt in a long time.

A sweet soft voice filled the air ¨Wake up, the deceiver is gone, he can´t hurt you anymore¨.

The young man found himself in the arms of a beautiful young woman with long straight hair as white as snow, flawless porcelain skin and the deepest blue eyes he had seen,

¨Who are you¨ he muttered.

She smiled tenderly ¨I´m Ingrid the eternal goddess and you shouldn't be here Ron, Kim and your friends need you more than ever¨.

Suddenly Ron opened his eyes, as his vision started to get clearer Sakura´s face was hovering above his, her eyes filled with tears and without a word embraced the young man as tight as she could making him gasp for air.

¨How long was I out¨ he managed to ask despite the lack of air.

¨Out¨ Sakura exclaimed in surprise, ¨I thought you were dead¨.

He didn't say anything, instead he scanned the area for movement but there was no one else.

¨Where is everyone¨

Ok here we are next chapter in the oven, enemies that come back from the grave, psycho powered maniacs, eternal goddesses, and everyone wants a piece of our hero.

Again thanks to those who favorite and review, thanks for taking the time to read and comment I really appreciate it.


End file.
